Love Shouldn't be Perfect
by miss-morningdew
Summary: "Justru karena itulah aku bisa membuktikan satu hal pada orang-orang, Miku-chan." / "Membuktikan apa?". Gak pinter buat summary. Twoshot! KaitoXMiku. Mind to RnR?


**LOVE ISN'T ALWAYS PERFECT**

**Author : **Miss-morningdew

**Summary :** "Justru karena itulah aku bisa membuktikan satu hal pada orang-orang, Miku-chan." / "Membuktikan apa?". Gak pinter buat summary. Twoshot! KaitoXMiku. Mind to RnR?

**Pairing : **Kaito.S X Miku. H

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Tapi saya memiliki cerita ini~ karena itu maaf kalo misalkan ada yang sama alur/idenya. Tapi fic ini asli ide saya ._.

**Keterangan : **Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid ini. Maaf ke author Pochettino kalau belom bisa di publish fic LuKaito nya sekarang karena itu masih dalam perencanaan wV. **Warning : **Cerita kemungkinan gaje , aneh , typo dll. Italic buat penekanan , suara hati dan penjelasan bahasa asing (cth: berambut _teal)_. Bold buat tulisan di surat dll. All Kaito's POV. Mohon maklum ya :D

**Don't like don't read!**

**But ENJOY READING :D**

* * *

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya pacarku, Miku ketika kami berdua sedang menikmati kencan pertama kami di taman ria dekat rumahnya. Aku mengernyit.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" Aku membeo pertanyaannya. Gadis berambut _teal_dan dikucir dua itu mengangguk, mengadahkan kepalanya menatapku yang lebih tinggi daripadanya itu sambil menggandeng tanganku. "Tentang apa?"

"Orang-orang ini." jawab Miku, mempererat genggamannya pada tanganku yang lebih besar. Aku menatap sekeliling kami.

"Tidak ada." balasku singkat.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau pasti kepikiran sesuatu tentang orang-orang disini." kata Miku lagi. Aku menghela napas.

"Tidak. Aku serius, Miku-chan. Biarkan saja mereka memperhatikan kita. Kita tidak bersalah pada mereka bukan?"

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu, Kaito-kun?" Suara Miku terdengar ragu. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, dan kami berjalan mendekati sebuah café terdekat yang kami temui di area taman ria ini.

"Kurasa tidak." Aku berjalan perlahan dan membantu Miku duduk. Perhatian orang-orang café langsung teralih pada kami. Bukan karena Miku, aku tahu mereka memperhatikan_ku _sedari tadi. Menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, sekaligus heran. Aku mengambil tempat dihadapan Miku, membiarkan semua orang memperhatikanku atau membicarakanku semau mereka. Miku menatapku, menyiratkan kesedihan. Mungkin karena orang-orang disini. Aku tidak peduli.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Kau mau waffle atau panekuk?" tanyaku pada Miku yang sedang melihat-lihat kartu menu yang disodorkan gadis berseragam _maid_ ini. "Aku panekuk saja, dengan saus _strawberry_ dan es krim bisa?" pesanku. Gadis berseragam _maid _yang berdiri disebelah meja kami mencatat pesananku dan aku melirik Miku.

"Aku mau waffle biasa saja." Miku berkata pada pelayan tersebut. "Dan jus jeruk."

"Aku juga sama." sahutku. _Maid _itu tersenyum, setelah mencatat ia langsung pergi. Aku dan Miku saling menatap.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh mereka, Kaito-kun?"

Ah, kembali pada topik ini lagi. Aku tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku tidak berurusan dengan mereka."

"Kau tidak merasa malu?" Miku bertanya lagi dengan suara hati-hati. Aku menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Tentu saja aku tidak merasa malu." kataku jujur. Bukannya merasa malu justru aku merasa _sangat _senang. Kautahu? Aku mendapatkan cinta sejatiku di tengah-tengah kekuranganku ini.

Gadis itu adalah Hatsune Miku.

Gadis yang mau mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya.

"Kau sendiri tidak merasa malu bukan?" Aku balas bertanya. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya mantap.

"Aku tulus mencintaimu, Kaito-kun."

"Meskipun karena ini?" Aku mengangkat kaki kananku ke kursi tempatku duduk di café ini.

Yah, kaki kananku _tidak _ada. Yang ada dibalik celana panjang cokelat yang kupakai ini hanyalah kaki palsu buatan dokter yang lebih mirip disebut 'kerangka kaki' ketimbang kaki palsu. Begitu juga dengan ujungnya yang terbuat dari karet setebal telapak kaki asli yang memudahkanku melangkah—tidak begitu berpengaruh, sih. Karena inilah orang-orang di taman ria ini memperhatikanku terus. Jalanku juga sedikit pincang.

Tch, padahal aku sudah cukup yakin menyembunyikan kerangka kakinya lewat celana panjang ini.

Miku tersenyum manis dan menggeleng padaku.

"Dan justru karena inilah aku bisa membuktikan satu hal pada orang-orang, Miku-chan." kataku dengan pelan disertai tersenyum misterius pada pacarku ini.

_(Flashback : ON)_

"Minggir, anak cacat!" Aku melangkahkan kaki kiriku cepat-cepat, sementara kaki kananku yang palsu belum bisa digerakan dengan benar hanya bisa terseret mengikuti langkah kakiku yang satunya. Kaki kanan ini memang hanya bisa bergerak sedikit dan _sangat _memperlambatku.

Padahal ini hari pertamaku di SMA. Aku tidak ikut orientasi sekolah karena demam tinggi. Jadi aku harus mencari tahu dulu dimana letak kelasku. Benar-benar merepotkan!

"Lihat dia kakinya palsu." Dalam hati aku benar-benar menyesali bahwa seragam sekolah disini celana untuk anak laki-lakinya hanya sebatas sejengkal dibawah lutut, kerangka kakinya yang palsu sampai gumpalan karet dibawahnya yang tak beralaskan sepatu pun terlihat dengan jelas oleh semua orang. Aku mengabaikan murid-murid di sekolah ini dan menaiki tangga dengan susah payah ke kelasku di lantai dua.

_Sial! Kenapa kelasku harus ada di lantai dua?_

"Dia itu cacat ya?" Anak-anak yang berpapasan denganku di tangga saling berbisik satu sama lain tapi aku dapat mendengarnya. Iya memang, aku cacat sejak kecil. Semenjak kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu yang menewaskan ayahku serta membuat para dokter mengamputasi kaki kananku. _Lalu kenapa? Kalian ini nggak pernah melihat orang cacat ya?_

Ingin aku mengatakan itu. Tapi aku hanya diam dan melewati mereka. Ibuku bilang padaku sebelumnya kalau aku ditempatkan di kelas 1-3. Bagus! Ruangan di lantai dua ini banyak sekali!

Tak lama setelah aku menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua, bel sekolah berdering. Dan murid-murid menghambur memasuki kelas mereka. Sebagian bahkan dengan sengaja menabrakku. _Oh, kemana aku harus pergi sekarang?_

Maka kuputuskan untuk mengitari lantai dua ini. Memandang papan demi papan yang dipasang diatas setiap pintu. Ruang guru, 1-5, 1-4, perpustakaan...

BRUK!

Bunyi keras itu terdengar jelas begitu aku menabrak seorang gadis berambut _teal _yang dikucir dua tinggi diatas kepalanya. Gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan sementara buku-buku yang dijinjingnya serta beberapa barang-barangnya berserakan.

"M-maafkan aku!" Aku berseru panik, berusaha sebisa mungkin membantunya mengumpulkan buku-buku dan barang-barangnya yang tercecer meski kaki kanan ini sungguh menyulitkanku.

**Miku Hatsune. 1-3**

Aku memungut buku tulisnya yang terletak didekat kakiku. Berarti gadis ini juga sekelas denganku. "Aduh aku terlambat!" Dia berseru begitu aku mengembalikan buku tulisnya ini. "Terima kasih, ya."

"T-tunggu!"

Gadis itu menoleh begitu aku berteriak. Aku berjalan tersaruk mendekatinya. "Aku Shion Kaito. Tadi aku melihat bukumu, kau dari kelas 1-3 ya?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Aku Hatsune Miku. Kau benar. Ada apa ya?" Peluh mengalir dari dahinya yang tertutup poni. "Kalau tidak ada urusan penting, izinkan aku kembali ke kelasku. Aku sudah terlambat!"

"Aku juga dari kelas 1-3!" seruku cepat-cepat sebelum gadis yang bernama Hatsune Miku ini pergi. "Hatsune-san, aku tersesat disini. Kau mau menunjukkan jalan ke kelas kita?"

"Ikuti aku."

Aku dan gadis ini berjalan beriringan ke kelas di sudut lorong. Didalam ada seorang guru wanita berambut cokelat pendek sedang mengabsen murid dibalik meja guru. Suaranya cukup keras sampai terdengar dari luar. "Permisi." Kami berkata bersama-sama dan Hatsune Miku yang mengetuk pintu kelas berdaun dua ini.

"Silakan masuk." Suara guru itu meski keras tapi terdengar lembut dan berwibawa. "Oh kalian pasti Hatsune dan Shion ya? Karena ini hari pertama maka keterlambatan kalian kumaafkan. Silakan duduk ke tempat kalian." Dia menyunggingkan senyum.

Kulihat Hatsune Miku melangkah mantap ke bangku kosong di tengah-tengah kelas dan bangku kosong yang tersisa hanyalah bangku yang terpojok dibelakang. Agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Kelas ini lumayan besar. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan ke bangkuku, mengundang perhatian semua orang termasuk guruku ini.

Disebelahku ternyata ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ dan matanya berwarna biru _azure_. Identik dengan seorang gadis berpita putih besar disebelahnya. Hanya saja gadis itu menguraikan rambut pirangnya disertai beberapa jepit rambut putih di poni dan sisi rambutnya. "Namaku Kagamine Len, dan orang yang disebelahku ini kembaranku, namanya Rin." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus kembarannya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Shion Kaito." Dan aku pun duduk. Ternyata di kelas ini masih ada juga yang berlaku baik padaku.

Sementara guru yang kuketahui dari Len Kagamine bernama Meiko-sensei langsung memulai pelajarannya. Sejarah! Mata pelajaran yang paling kubenci seumur hidup. Aku menopang daguku, menatap ke tengah-tengah kelas.

Dimana gadis yang kutabrak—Hatsune Miku—tadi duduk.

Gadis itu sungguh cantik. Senyumnya menawan, dan teman-teman sekelasku sepertinya mengenalnya dengan baik. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Oi, Shion! Meiko-sensei memperhatikanmu tahu? Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" Kagamine Len menegurku, Aku terlonjak pelan, memandang guru yang merangkap wali kelasku didepan. Tapi pikiranku terfokus pada Hatsune Miku.

"Terima kasih Kagamine..."

"Panggil Len saja." Pemuda pirang itu menyahut. Aku mengangguk, menyuruh temanku yang pertama disini memanggilku Kaito saja—termasuk kembaran Len.

Lagi-lagi pandanganku teralih ke gadis _twin tail_ itu. Dia duduk diantara seorang gadis berambut oranye ikal dan pemuda berambut pirang pendek bermata hijau. _Sepertinya Miku populer._

Aku kembali menopang daguku, tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan Meiko-sensei. Kuperhatikan jendela disebelahku. Kacanya yang bening tertutup debu, tapi aku masih bisa melihat pemandangan diluar, dimana anak-anak senior sepertinya sedang berolahraga.

_Ya ampun! Bagaimana mungkin celana olahraganya hanya selutut! _pikirku benar-benar kesal. Teman-teman sekelasku pasti bisa melihat kaki palsu kananku dengan jelas.

"Shion, bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaran?" Meiko-sensei menegurku dengan suara lembutnya yang lantang. Sekejap saja, aku menolehkan kepala dan berpura-pura konsentrasi pada Meiko-sensei.

_Omong-omong, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih nanti pada Miku. Iya, benar!_ Begitu gadis _twin tail_ itu menoleh ke pemuda pirang disebelahnya, perhatianku kembali teralih dari papan tulis ke gadis itu lagi. Mengabaikan celana olahraga yang hanya selutut atau teguran Meiko-sensei lagi. _Kali ini aku harus mengobrol dengan Miku!—_wah aku bahkan langsung memanggil dengan nama depannya.

"Len sehabis pelajaran sejarah pelajaran apa?" Aku berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Kimia." jawab Len dengan suara yang sama pelannya denganku.

"Kapan kita istirahat?" tanyaku lagi. Kuharap pemnuda ini tidak merasa risih dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku barusan.

"Sehabis dua jam Kimia."

"Tunggu, Hatsune-san!" Aku berteriak keras-keras begitu bel istirahat dibunyikan dan Luki-sensei sudah meninggalkan kelas. Gadis itu berbalik. Kelas sudah lama kosong jadi aku merasa sedikit bebas.

"Panggil Miku saja. Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"A-ano, yang t-tadi terima kasih ya, Miku." kataku terbata-bata. Agak menunduk tapi aku masih bisa melihat Miku. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya, masih tersenyum. Oh, aku terpesona pada senyuman Miku. Aku sadar wajahku memerah.

_Inikah yang namanya cinta? Aku merasa—  
_  
"Oi, anak cacat!" Pemuda berambut pirang pendek yang tadi duduk disebelah Miku berteriak kencang sambil menepuk pundak kananku, menghamburkan segala pikiranku. Tubuhku agak miring karena kakiku yang lemah. "Sedang apa kau mengobrol dengannya, Miku?"

"Nero, hentikan." Kudengar Miku menegur pemuda bernama Nero ini. "Kau ini selalu saja begini pada murid baru." Kenapa Miku dan Nero terlihat dekat sekali?

_Cemburukah aku?_Aku berpikir dalam hati, masih memandangi Nero dan Miku yang perlahan-lahan menjauhiku. "Shion, pulang sekolah temui aku di sini." Miku berbalik, tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Panggil aku Kaito saja!" teriakku keras-keras. Lagipula lorong sedang sepi-sepinya.

Miku membalasnya dengan senyum, membuatku seperti terbang. Aku membalas senyumnya, dan berbalik menuju kelas. DUG! Tanpa kusadari ada sebuah kaki menjegal kaki kiriku. Kakiku yang kanan tidak bisa menopang tubuhku hingga aku ambruk didepan kelas.

"Dasar anak cacat! Kau berani mendekati Miku_ku_?" Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pendek seperti Meiko-sensei yang duduk di pojok kelas bagian depan yang menjegalku. Wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang pemuda mabuk. _Miku_nya_? Maksud dia apa? _Aku berpikir dalam hati, mencerna baik-baik omongan pemuda yang mirip Meiko-sensei ini.

"Lalu—argh—kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku tahu ini bodoh. Mengajak seorang yang tak kaukenal bertengkar di sekolah barumu. Dengan susah payah aku berdiri, dan berhadapan dengan pemuda itu yang juga berdiri. Aku lebih tinggi sedikit daripadanya, tapi itu bukan berarti pemuda ini hanya bisa berbicara.

"Kau berani sekali." BUGH!

Wajahku sampai memar dibuatnya. Aku salah mencari ribut dengan pemuda ini. Satu lagi tinju mendarat di hidungku tanpa perlawanan dan cairan kental berwarna merah segar mengalir. "Kau masih mau melawan?" Aku diam saja.

"Cih, kau sok sekali sebagai anak baru, benar- benar _anak cacat_." Dan pemuda itu pun pergi. Kedua Kagamine bersaudara berlari mendekatiku yang tergeletak—lagi—di lantai sambil memegangi hidungku yang berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kaito?"  
"Lihat darahmu tak mau berhenti! Kami antar ke ruang kesehatan ya? Aku dan Len bisa membuatkanmu surat izin kalau kau mau."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Dan Len serta Rin membantuku berjalan ke ruang kesehatan. Yah, aku harus berterima kasih pada kedua anak kembar ini nanti.

Sesuai omongan Miku, sepulang sekolah saat semua orang sudah pulang aku menemui Miku didepan kelas. Gadis itu kembali kemari demi diriku sehabis mengantar teman-temannya ke gerbang depan. Benar-benar gadis yang baik. Membuatku makin suka padanya.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Kaito?" tanyanya memulai. Aku mengelus pipiku yang memar, berusaha tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya terjatuh," kataku berbohong. Miku menatap wajahku yang jadi memerah karena wajah imutnya.

"Kau pasti berbohong." tebak Miku. "Apa karena pemuda berambut cokelat pendek bernama _Meito Sakine_? Kau bisa berkata jujur padaku, Kaito."

"Yah, kurasa kau benar. Ada pemuda berambut cokelat pendek yang mirip Meiko-sensei menyerangku di kelas. Aku heran, katanya kau miliknya. Padahal kau mirip pemuda pirang bernama Nero itu kan?" Miku menatapku heran, tapi dia malah terkikik geli.

"Aku bukan milik Nero, sekarang aku bukan milik siapa-siapa Kaito." Dia tersenyum manis, membuatku jadi ikut tersenyum. "Jadi benar itu ulah Meito? Ya ampun! Tak kusangka kau berani pada adik Meiko-sensei itu. Dia memang terkenal berandalan, Kaito. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati pada pemuda itu." Miku berkata serius.

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepala tolol. Aku memang sudah memutuskan sih, bahwa aku takkan pernah berurusan lagi dengan Meito atau siapapun. "Kau belum punya pacar ya?" tanyaku spontan.

Miku agak kaget mendengarnya tapi ia menggeleng. _Bagus! Ini kesempatanku_.

Tapi...

Biarlah kami dekat lebih dahulu bukan?

Lagipula, apa Miku mau dengan pemuda cacat sepertiku?

"Ini tempat rahasiaku." Miku berkata, dan angin berembus menerpa rambut _teal_ panjangnya. Ujung syalku berkibar tertiup angin, saat kami berdua sampai di atap sekolah. "Sekarang ini jadi tempat rahasia _kita_. Kuharap kau mau menjaga rahasia." Coba bayangkan! Tempat rahasia _kita _katanya.

Hanya aku dan dia.

Miku berbalik, tersenyum manis seolah-olah senyuman itu tak pernah hilang dari bibir mungilnya. Wajahku merona merah. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, Miku?"

"Mungkin karena kau sahabatku yang pertama?" Miku...menganggapku sahabat?

Memang hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur. Jarang-jarang ada yang mau bersahabat denganku. Di masa SMP kebanyakan aku dijauhi karena kekuranganku, temanku hanya ada dua, Kasane Ted dan Honne Dell. Tapi Ted yang pintar pindah sekolah keluar negeri saat SMA. Dan ibuku malah mendaftarkanku ke sekolah ini. Padahal Dell masih bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

Tapi kali ini ada seorang _gadis_ yang menjadi sahabatku. Rin juga masuk hitungan. Si Kembar Kagamine dan _Hatsune Miku_—gadis yang kusukai—menjadi sahabatku. di SMA. Meningkat bukan? Dan juga ini berarti makin besar kesempatanku mendapatkan cinta Miku.

"Bukannya kau populer sekali?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga, mereka bukan teman yang baik. Hahaha," Miku menjawab lalu tertawa renyah. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kaito. Sebagai sahabat, maukah kau berjanji menceritakan semuanya padaku?" tanya Miku pelan-pelan. Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau juga, Miku-chan." Aku tertawa begitu memanggil Miku dengan Miku-chan.

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, Kaito-_kun_."

Wah, kini aku bisa memanggil Miku dengan _Miku-chan_ dan dia memanggilku _Kaito-kun_. Artinya ini benar-benar lampu hijau buatku. "Besok kita kemari lagi ya saat jam istirahat." kataku penuh senyum, menuruni tangga pelan-pelan dibelakang Miku. Miku mengiyakan.

"Akan kubuatkan bento."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami turun di lantai tiga—dimana kelas-kelas senior berada—dan aku benar-benar harus bersusah payah kembali turun ke lantai dua. "Miku-chan, kau dipanggil Meiko-sensei sekarang." Seorang pemuda berambut _teal _persis Miku keluar dari kelasnya, dan menghampiri Miku. Miku mengangguk paham, berbalik menatapku.

"Kaito, maaf aku duluan ya." Aku mengiyakan dan Miku sudah menghilang di belokan menuju tangga. Aku masih harus berjalan pelan-pelan lagi ke tangga, dan murid-murid senior terdengar membicarakanku.

"Tunggu!" Suara pemuda _teal _yang mirip Miku terdengar di belakangku, pemuda itu menghisap batang rokok—yang kuketahui itu dilarang di sekolah ini—dan dibelakangnya ada Meito, dan seorang pemuda lagi berambut pirang...Oh!

Nero.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanyaku sopan, tapi pemuda _teal _itu malah mendengus.

"Aku kakak Miku. Kudengar dari Meito dan Nero kau mau mendekati Miku? Dengar ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku _jatuh cinta_ pada _pemuda cacat_ sepertimu." Aku membelalak, entah apa yang Meito katakan pada kakak Miku ini.

"Aku tidak—"

DUGH!

Kaki pemuda _teal_ kakak Miku mendarat di perutku. Aku jatuh tersungkur di lantai, diikuti jeritan histeris para senior yang berada disekitar kami. _Sial, ini baru hari kedua setelah aku memulai hari sekolahku di SMA dan sekarang aku sudah mendapat dua hajaran karena Miku?  
_  
"Jauhi dia!" Suara kakak Miku terdengar sangat ketus kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkanku yang masih jatuh. "Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya nanti."

* * *

**Note : Thanks for reading sampai sini. Maaf kalo misalkan ada typo, atau kalian nggak suka cerita ini. Dimohon yaaa reveiwenya XD**

**Kritik, saran, sampai flame diterima dengan lapang dada. Itu akan sangat membantu saya memperbaiki fic-fic saya berikutnya :D**

**Sebenarnya ini twoshot. Tapi apa lebih mirip cerita bersambung ya? ._. Ditunggu bagian keduanya ya :D**

**~Miss-morningdew**


End file.
